Fighting the Darkness
by Susanna N. Graham
Summary: Voldemort is just beginning to come to power.Sirius, James and Remus have left Hogwarts and are eager to do something with their lives. These are the years Joanne Rowaling never writes about! please R
1. Default Chapter

Dark rumours abound in the wizarding world; rumours of a power-hungry dark wizard, who is gathering supporters and preparing to launch an attack on all who oppose him. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are four eager young wizards, unsure as to what to do with their lives now they have completed their education at Hogwarts. This tells the story of Voldemort's rise to power, and what the four friends did in those years that Joanne Rowling has never told us about!  
  
'Auror!'  
  
'Nah.'  
  
'Security for Gringotts?'  
  
'Haven't you got to be a goblin to do that?'  
  
'Yeah? What's your point? It'd be perfect for you, your ugly mug'd fit right in!'  
  
Sirius threw a cushion at James, who grinned cheekily before continuing to flick through the Daily Prophet's employment section.  
  
'Quidditch referee?' Remus suggested, reading the paper over James' shoulder.  
  
'Why be a referee when you could actually be out there playing?' James dismissed this job with some scorn.  
  
'There's a sales assistant job in Quality Quidditch Supplies', Remus remarked, pointing to the advert.  
  
'I doubt it pays well', Sirius yawned, sitting up straight. 'Why don't we pack in the jobhunt? Do something different!'  
  
'Like what?' James asked, throwing the paper down, a spark of adventure in his eyes.  
  
Sirius shrugged. 'How about we travel? Or set up a business? Or if you still want to do conventional jobs, go forHit Wizard or something exciting- all aurors do nowadays is sit in their cubicles and do paperwork!'  
  
'I'm not sure', Remus began doubtfully, 'I need some money, renting that old kip costs more than you'd think. Hit Wizards work for pennies when they start off.'  
  
'I like the idea of Hit Wizard, I must say', James replied thoughtfully, 'Remus, you can crash here and dump that old flat-our garden's big enough for you to stay in when you're a wolf.'  
  
'Really?' Remus brightened up at once, 'won't your parents mind?'  
  
'They've let Sirius stay here all these years', James responded with a grin, 'and he's far more trouble than you are! At least you don't look disreputable!'  
  
'Is this 'Pick on Sirius Day?'' Sirius complained, rolling his eyes, 'just shut up, James-yell at Wormtail to go to the Ministry and get us some application forms.'  
  
'He's not your serv-' Remus began reprovingly-but he got no further.  
  
'WOOOORMTAIL!!!' James bellowed. Within seconds, Peter Pettigrew appeared at the door.  
  
'Go to the Ministry, Wormtail', James ordered, 'ask for information on becoming a Hit Wizard.'  
  
'Yes James', Peter replied meekly, disappearing once more.  
  
'So, just like that?' Remus said, raising an eyebrow, 'just like that, we're becoming Hit Wizards?'  
  
'Why not!' Sirius said cheerfully, 'we've got all the time in the world to choose what to do with our lives. May as well start with something exciting!'  
  
'Being a Hit Wizard is not something to be taken lightly', Alastor Moody growled at his new recruits, 'when I was younger, Hit Wizards didn't exist. An auror did all the work-tracked the vermin down, jinxed 'em to hell, dragged 'em to Azkaban, and testified at the trial. Now, the aurors do the tracking and the spying and the Hit Wizards move in for the kill. There are twenty of you here. I guarantee you that by the time your year's learning is up, at least ten of you will be gone.'  
  
'Gone as in dead, sir?' Sirius piped up cheekily. Moody fixed his beady eyes on Sirius, and limped towards him.  
  
'Black's your name, isn't it?' He said in an accusing tone.  
  
'Yessir', Sirius' heart sank. He could tell where this was heading. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut?'  
  
'I arrested a Black five years ago, for torturing one of his servants', Moody's eyes narrowed, 'your family are on the blacklist. I'm assuming you're the black sheep of the Black family, if you want to be part of the law enforcement?'  
  
Sirius nodded slowly. Moody's mouth twisted into something that was either a smile or a grimace. 'You can't be all bad then', he grumbled, his expression softening, 'but I won't take any cheek from you. Or anyone else here for that matter!'  
  
He limped back to his podium and faced them all once more. 'I could probably weed out the failures here and now', he declared, 'but I'll let you see your incapability for yourselves. You're all becoming Hit Wizards at a time when our world is seriously threatened. There's a storm brewing, and you'll probably be qualified just in time to be out in the front line.'  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged a glance. The trouble with this Moody was that it was difficult to tell whether he was serious, or exaggerating.  
  
'Tomorrow', Moody continued, 'we shall embark on the Hit Wizard training course. I'll want to assess your Transfiguration and Charms skills. See just how much you can do with your wand. We'll do some physical training aswell-sprints, assault courses, duelling, climbing...ah, the list goes on and on', he concluded with a slightly sadistic air, 'if I've frightened you out of it already, don't put your name down on the enrollment sheet. Dismissed.' And having waved his wand at a blank sheet of parchment on the wall so that it said 'Hit Wizards Sing Up Here!', he hobbled out of the room, muttering to himself.  
  
'Sirius Black!'  
  
Sirius turned around to see who had called him. 'Frank!' He cried, delighted to see Frank Longbottom, who had been two years ahead of them in Hogwarts, standing behind him, 'are you becoming a Hit Wizard too?'  
  
'I think I'll go for Auror instead', Frank replied cheerfully, 'that's what Alice wants to do, and I wasn't quite sure which to choose, but I think I'd rather do the spying and that sort of thing.'  
  
'We'll be working together in the future, then', James answered, 'aurors and Hit Wizards work as a team, y'know! How is Alice anyway?'  
  
Frank turned a deep crimson. He beckoned to Sirius and James to come closer, and whispered 'I've asked her to marry me-and she said yes!'  
  
'That's fantastic!' James cried, clapping Frank on the back, while Sirius pumped his hand happily, 'when's the big day?'  
  
'Oh, well, we haven't set a date yet-we're a bit too young to marry just yet, we thought, but we wanted to get engaged', Frank replied bashfully, going even more scarlet than he already was.  
  
'That's great news, Frank, congratulations!' Remus had overheard the last part of the conversation and joined in the congratulating.  
  
'Thanks Remus', Frank was beaming now, 'well, I'd best be off-tell Alice we'll be working together! Cheerio!'  
  
'Aaaah, young love', Sirius sighed exaggeratedly, with a grin, 'speaking of which, how's Lily getting on, Prongs?'  
  
'She's fine. Called me an arrogant git when we met up last week, then stormed off. She's desperately in love with me, I can tell.'  
  
Remus tut-tutted, but Sirius gave James a high-five. 'C'mon, let's sign up!'Sirius hurried over to join the queue of people signing up. James and Remus fell into line behind him, but Peter, who had remained silent throughout, hung back.  
  
'What's the matter Peter?' Sirius asked impatiently, 'are you chickenining out already?'  
  
Peter shot Sirius a nasty look. 'I-I d-don't think I'll be good enough t-to pass Moody's tests', he stammered, glancing pleadingly at James.  
  
'He's probably right', Remus murmured to Sirius, who supressed a laugh.  
  
'So what are you going to do then, Peter?' James asked questioningly.  
  
'I-I'll p-probably t-try and get a j-job in a shop, for the m-moment at least', Peter said with a sigh, 'i-it'd be better than putting myself through this torture. I'm going to h-head off, and c-contact Quality Quidditch Supplies, see if the sales assistant post is still open.'  
  
'Right then', James replied briskly, 'send me an owl, Peter, to let me know when the four Marauders can meet up again. 'Til then, we'll be three.'  
  
Peter nodded unhappily, and sloped out of the room. 'Take care Peter!' Remus called after him, before turning to the other two, 'can't you be nice to him for a change? James, you know he wants to be like you, but he just can't, and you keep putting him down!'  
  
James sighed. 'I s'pose. I send him a 'Good Luck' owl later, how's that?' Remus shook his head in despair as James stepped up to the parchment and signed his name.  
  
'I can't wait for this', Sirius said, hopping up and down on the spot in excitement.  
  
'How very juvenile!'  
  
Sirius, James and Remus gave a collective groan, and turned to face Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix. She was tall and skinny, with long dark hair and hooded eyes. She had been three years ahead of them in Hogwarts-Sirius still recalled the feeling of relief when she had finally finished her schooling. She had recently taken a job in the Ministry of Magic as an Apparation examiner, but Sirius had forgotten this until now.  
  
'What d'you want, Bellatrix?' He asked coldly.  
  
'I heard on the grapevine that you lot were down here', she sneered, 'hoping to play at catching baddies, I suppose.'  
  
'Got it in one, Trixie', James replied cheerfully. Bellatrix turned pink in her anger. She stepped forwards, so that she stood only inches away from Sirius.  
  
'I always knew you were the odd one out', she hissed, glaring at him, 'but I don't understand-by joining the Hit Wizards squad, you are going to be betraying your own kin.'  
  
'What part don't you understand, Bellatrix?' Sirius asked through gritted teeth, 'were my feelings about my family not clear enough when I went to stay with James? Or when I got my own place and never came to visit? Or when I publicly denounced and disowned you all when reporters landed on my doorstep to ask me about that incident where your dear sister Narcissa threw the house elf out the window? I would've thought my becoming a Hit Wizard would be just what you'd expect.'  
  
'You disgust me', spat his cousin furiously, 'anyway, I didn't come here for a chat. Your mother told me she wants to see you this Saturday for lunch. All the family will be together.'  
  
'Are you deaf, or just completely stupid!' Sirius cried in disbelief, 'I never want to see any of you ever again, least of all that horrible old hag!'  
  
Bellatrix slapped him across the face. James' hand shot to his wand, but Remus restrained him.  
  
'Deny it all you want', Bellatrix said angrily, 'you're a Black, and always will be, by blood. Your family want to speak to you. Your mother has a proposal for you. Be there, Sirius. We're offering you a chance here. Don't turn it down.'  
  
And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving everyone present open- mouthed.  
  
'What's she on about, offering you a chance?' James asked curiously, 'I reckon you should go, just to see what they're plotting now.'  
  
Sirius grunted. His good mood had completely faded and all he wanted to do now was go back to his own house and think. Remus understood this at once, and nudging James, clapped Sirius on the back, said 'we'll see you tomorrow Padfoot, all right?' and left the room quickly.  
  
Sirius nodded, and ignoring the curious glances of the other would-be Hit Wizards, stuck his hands in his pockets and began to wander towards the main hall, and the Floo Network fireplaces.  
  
Back in his dingy little house, Sirius sat in his dark living room for several hours without moving. The only times he stayed in this house were when he needed to think, or when James was away playing quidditch-the rest of his time was split between Remus' flat and James' parents' house. Thinking was not often a favourite pastime of Sirius Black's. He despised his family, and what they had tried to make him. They had battered his confidence and self-esteem relentlessly for years. They had excluded him, bullied him, ridiculed him and shouted at him, until he finally ran away. Now, they wanted to talk to him. Why? He had long since abandoned all contact with them-even Regulus, his brother, whom he had written to once or twice, in the hopes of encouraging him to escape too. But Regulus, just like the rest of the Blacks, had descended into their world of dark magic and shady dealings. Why did they want to see Sirius now? He could think of no reason. Unfortunately, his curiosity was now aroused  
  
After a long time, Sirius switched on the light and picked up the Daily Prophet. The headline was similar to what had covered most of the papers for weeks now: 'SIX WIZARDS AND THREE WITCHES DISAPPEAR WITHOUT A TRACE.' He wondered where they were all going. Every time one disappeared, they took all their clothes and personal items with them, so they clearly weren't being abducted or murdered. Sirius didn't even bother to read the article. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was past midnight. In two days, he was expected at his mother's house for lunch. He would be there, if only to tell her one last time what he thought of her.  
  
Too lazy to get up from his over-stuffed armchair, Sirius slumped back and fell into an uneasy sleep, full of dreams where his friends shunned him for being a Black, and James disappeared, never to be seen again. 


	2. The Black Family

'POTTER! DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY PRESS UPS!'  
  
James, panting and perspiring, shoved his glasses firmly onto the bridge of his nose and reluctantly dropped to to the floor and proceeded to do twenty push-ups.  
  
'Anyone else feel like slowing down to a walk?' Roared Moody, glaring around at his recruits, who were still doing laps of the course he had made for them. 'Five more laps and then I'll let you take a rest. Potter, get up and start running again.'  
  
James jumped up and joined in once more, falling into line behind Sirius, who hissed 'one hundred laps? I hope this isn't going to be a daily thing!'  
  
It was Saturday morning, and the Hit Wizard recruits had arrived at the Ministry of Magic to find that Alastor Moody had created a running track the size of a quidditch pitch in one of the lower chambers. He had straight away ordered them to do one hundred laps of the pitch, and anyone who stopped running would have to do twenty press-ups.  
  
'All right, that's enough!' He shouted, and every single one of them dropped onto the ground with exhaustion.  
  
'Torture', wheezed Remus, who wasn't incredibly fit, 'pure...utter...torture!'  
  
'That man...evil', panted Sirius.  
  
Moody strode down the line of red-faced witches and wizards. 'Well done', he praised with a growl, 'first time nobody's dropped out. I've a stronger bunch here than I thought. Right everyone, on your feet, wands out! I want to see some duelling. Now, let me see....Black and Potter, Lupin and Dunraven, Johnson and Byrne...' Moody moved on down the line, splitting them into pairs. Sirius and James glanced at each other and grinned. 'We haven't duelled in ages, have we?' James remarked, a glint of mischief in his eye, 'I s'pose I should apologise now for any limbs that may accidentally be ripped off your body.'  
  
'And I should say sorry for the tail I'll be giving you', Sirius grinned.  
  
The pairs duelled for almost half an hour, and by that time, Sirius and James were both thoroughly shaken; both men were excellent wizards and neither had shown any mercy. When Moody called a halt to the exercise, they set about lifting the curses and hexes they had placed on each other.  
  
'It's almost one', James commented, shrinking Sirius' ears back to normal size, 'hadn't you better go?'  
  
'Oh yeah!' Sirius has completely forgotten about lunch with his family. He hurried over to Alastor Moody.  
  
'Mr. Moody, sir, I was wondering if I could possibly skip lessons this afternoon, I, er, have an appointment to see a Healer 'bout a pulled muscle.' Somehow, Sirius didn't think that his real reason for missing class would go down well with Moody.  
  
'Yes Black, off you trot', Moody replied, watching Remus dodge a Stunner with ease.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe his luck. 'Thank you sir!' He called over his shoulder, as he jogged out of the room.  
  
'Oh and Black!' Moody shouted. Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned expectantly to his teacher.  
  
'Don't bother with the lies next time, eh? I'm not a fool, and neither are you. Let's both respect each other's intelligence, what d'you say?'Moody growled, although the corners of his mouth were twitching.  
  
'Yessir, sorry sir', Sirius mumbled, before turning again, and hurrying out of the room.  
  
Sirius knocked sharply on the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and it was opened almost immediately.  
  
'Regulus', Sirius greeted his brother stiffly.  
  
'Sirius', Regulus replied equally coldly. Sirius was surprised to see how different his brother looked now; his hair was longer, and there was a shadow of a beard on his chin. He was only just sixteen, but looked older. He was also taller, and more muscular. A lot can change in four years, Sirius thought.  
  
'Come in', Regulus continued, stepping back to allow his brother to pass. Sirius stepped inside and looked around the hallway; the huge portrait of his mother still hung on the wall.  
  
'So, you've come crawling back, have you?' She screeched, catching sight of her eldest son, 'come creeping back to your family when they don't need you anymore?'  
  
'Shut up, you old hag', Sirius said, fixing the portrait with a look.  
  
'C'mon, everyone's in the kitchen', Regulus informed him, descending the stairs to the kitchen. Sirius trailed after him, wondering why he was doing this.  
  
The large kitchen table was surrounded by members of the Black family; Sirius' mother, his father, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Araminta, Elladora, Lucius Malfoy-  
  
'What's he doing here?' Sirius shouted furiously, 'he's not even in the family!'  
  
'Dear Lucius has been like a son to me', replied his mother maliciously, 'and Narcissa and he will soon be married.'  
  
Sirius stared at his cousin Narcissa. 'You're MARRYING this revolting piece of Skrewt slime?' He asked incredulously.  
  
Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lucius, who stared at Sirius, a look of triumph on his face. 'Lucius is wonderful', Narcissa retorted, 'just perfect!'  
  
Sirius let out a snort of derision and was about to respond, but his mother held up her hand for him to stop. 'I did not invite you here so you could insult your family', she said coldly, 'sit down, Sirius.'  
  
Sirius sat abruptly, and inched his chair away from Aunt Elladora, who was leering at him unpleasantly. 'What d'you want Mother? Father?'  
  
'We have a proposition for you', his father explained. He would have been quite handsome, if his face was not twisted with bitterness and hatred of those whom he would call 'Mudbloods'. 'Now, your mother didn't want to include you in this, but I said it was only fair to invite you, at least'.  
  
'Oh thanks', Sirius muttered sarcastically, 'what's this great offer you have for me then?'  
  
'You have no doubt heard by now of Lord Voldemort', his mother continued, a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
Sirius searched the corners of his mind. 'Oh', he said, suddenly remembering, 'it's that dark wizard, isn't it? He's planning to take over the world or something like that.'  
  
There was a murmur of anger around the table. 'Do not speak of the Dark Lord in this way!' Bellatrix said shrilly, 'it's disrespectful!'  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. His mother continued.  
  
'The Dark Lord has been gathering followers to him for some time now', she informed Sirius, 'and we have heard what he has to say. He is against Mudbloods and half-breeds, and desires to cleanse our world of these vermin.'  
  
Sirius arced an eyebrow. If his mother was trying to persuade him that Voldemort was good, an attack on his closest friends was probably not the best way to go.  
  
'Hear me out, Sirius', said his mother, seeing the look on his face, 'where has supporting the inclusion of such people ever got you? Living alone, with only the money your mad uncle left you, no job, no prospects, no power...you're a Black, and as such, you deserve better. I will not see one of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black consorting with filth and living in squalor. I am offering you a chance to support Lord Voldemort. He has assured us that if you should join him, he would make you a great lieutenant in his army, and reward you with whatever you want when he takes over. He has heard of you, Sirius. Your talents as a wizard have not escaped him. His supporters know you are strong, and he wants you on his side. You were always a bright boy, Sirius. The Potter boy is arrogant and stupid. He will never be powerful or famous. Here is your chance to shine, my boy! Do not turn it down!'  
  
Sirius stared at his mother in total amazement. Did she honestly believe that he would agree to all this?  
  
'You must be gone senile, Mother', he replied, 'this egomaniac who calls himself "Lord"-why should I follow him and his mad ideas? If Albus Dumbledore thinks 'half-breeds' and 'Mudbloods', as you so politely call them, are good enough, then I do too. My two best friends are definitely not pure blood, and it's never bothered me, and all the gold in the world won't make me turn against the people who are my REAL family.'  
  
'Why you little-!' Bellatrix began to shriek, but Regulus cut her off.  
  
'Please Mother', he said eagerly, 'let me talk to Sirius about this alone?'  
  
His mother considered this, then nodded. 'All right Regulus, go upstairs to the hall and discuss it.'  
  
Regulus nodded happily, and leapt to his feet. Sirius followed him, shooting glares at Lucius and Bellatrix as he left.  
  
In the hallway, Regulus turned to him, his eyes shining. 'Please Sirius, think about what they're saying he begged, 'I've heard Voldemort speak-he's amazing! Full of charisma, and power and-'  
  
'Hot air?' Sirius suggested moodily.  
  
Regulus sighed. 'Come on Sirius! As soon as I'm old enough, I'm going to join him-he wants people to be of age before they start working for him properly. I'd be so much happier with you there too! Think about it! What did Dumbledore ever do for you? You got punished constantly, and most of the teachers were too hard on you.'  
  
'That's because I never lived up to my full potential', Sirius argued harshly, 'I was always clowning around, acting the fool. I deserved everything I got and more.'  
  
'I've always admired you Sirius', regulus admitted, 'even though we're so different. You're really strong and smart and a great wizard, and you're a leader. Voldemort'll give you a top job! I'm sure he'd leave James alone if you asked him to!'  
  
Sirius laughed. 'Regulus, you idiot, you think you can walk up to a man like this Voldemort character and say "Please your lordship, I know you abominate all people who aren't pure blood, but it'd be great if you could leave this one guy alive! I studied dark wizards at school, Regulus, people like him don't win power by making compromises. And it's not just James. There's Remus, and Kingsley, and Frank, and Alice and Lily and dozens of others!'  
  
Regulus' smile faded. 'You'll regret this Sirius', he said angrily, 'all those witches and wizards who've been disappearing-they've been joining Voldemort! He's got a load of supporters. He'll win, and he'll most likely kill you, adn then you'll be sorry you dishonoured him.'  
  
'If I'm dead I doubt I'll be sorry about much, Regulus', Sirius replied coldly, 'now if you'll excuse me, I'm missing a lesson where I could learn how to squash annoying little twerps who give their allegiance to mad dark wizards. I'll see myself out.'  
  
The door opened as Sirius approached it-such was his fury that he had lost control of his magic. You've got a great new son in Lucius, Mother!' He roared over his shoulder as he left, 'He'll stab you in the back the moment he thinks it'll earn him some profit!' And he marched out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He stopped at the gate, breathing hard. So, his family were well and truly immersed in dark magic. And this Lord Voldemort was stronger than everyone had thought. He would have to tell someone about this.  
  
Sirius could not bear to stay there any longer. With one last look back at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, he disapparated, vowing never to enter it again. 


	3. Dumbledore and Sirius

'To what do I owe this pleasure, Sirius?' enquired Professor Dumbledore, surveying his ex-pupil over his half-moon spectacles, 'I was not expecting to see you back at Hogwarts for a long time.'  
  
Sirius, who had apparated into Hogsmeade and trudged all the way up to the school, sat down in the chair Dumbledore had pointed to, and stared at his old headmaster, wondering whether he would take him seriously or not. 'I've just been to see my family, Professor', he began.  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. 'Was young Regulus complaining about me again? Honestly, I never appointed such a contrary, argumentative prefect before.'  
  
'He's a prefect?' Sirius repeated incredulously.  
  
'Yes', Dumbledore sounded amused by Sirius' reaction, 'even Slytherin must have prefects, Sirius. And he is a responsible young man.'  
  
Although this remark stung Sirius' pride, he ignored it. 'Anyway', he continued, 'Mother invited me over because she had a proposal for me. She wanted me to...to support this wizard, Voldemort-at least, that's what he calls himself. Lord Voldemort. Do you know anything about him, Professor Dumbledore?'  
  
Dumbledore sighed and stood up. 'I know more about him than anyone else, I am afraid to say. He was a pupil here, many years ago.'  
  
'Is he dangerous, d'you think?' Sirius asked curiously.  
  
Dumbledore paced around his study three times, went to a cabinet in the corner, pulled out a Pensieve, and began to extract thoughts from his brain. When he was finished, he turned to face Sirius again. 'Many things are dangerous, Sirius', he remarked, 'danger is in the eye of the beholder, as I always say. For example, some people may think that a werewolf is dangerous, but I can think of three who do not think so. Some people may think the Whomping Willow is the epitome of danger, while others know that it only needs to be handled correctly, to be as gentle as a lamb. Someone else might think that having me as headmaster of Hogwarts is dangerous, as I will poison their children's minds against the dark arts. A muggle might think a magic wand is dangerous, as it gives the wielder-if he or she is a wizard or witch-tremendous power. So to answer your question', he concluded, smiling benignly at a thoroughly confused Sirius, 'Voldemort poses no more of a threat than many others have in the past. But you did not come all this way to ask me that.'  
  
'No', Sirius admitted, 'I wanted to tell you...all those witches and wizards who've been disappearing...they've been going to join him. He has a lot of supporters now. They think purebloods should rule the world. They're against you.'  
  
For the first time since Sirius had known him, Dumbledore looked surprised, when he heard about the reality behind the disappearances of witches and wizards in recent times. 'Then the situation is more advanced than I had thought', he murmured, 'I must act quickly.'  
  
'Let me held', Sirius jumped in eagerly, 'whatever you're going to do, let me help you, Professor!'  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced him. 'You are too young and irresponsible to become involved in such a situation, Sirius', he said calmly.  
  
Sirius felt the old anger building up in him once more. A few pranks at school seemed to have destroyed his reputation permanently. 'Sir, I'm not a kid', he retorted, 'I'm training to be a Hit Wizard with James and Remus. I want to help stop Voldemort!'  
  
'No, Sirius', Dumbledore corrected gently, 'you want a career that allows you to be a hero and lap up the glory and praise when you save someone. You want a career that makes you famous, and popular. Of course, you will be delighted to be saving people's lives as well, but this Voldemort...he is not a man to be underestimated, and some schoolboy tricks, sarcastic wit, entertaining gadgets and fancy charms will not put a stop to him. Now if you'll excuse me, Sirius, I really must be going...'  
  
Sirius placed a firm hand on Dumbledore's arm as his headmaster swept past him towards the door. Dumbledore turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. 'Please, Professor', Sirius requested gravely, 'let me prove you wrong. Let me do this.'  
  
For several seconds, teacher and pupil observed each other. At last, Dumbledore exhaled loudly, then nodded.  
  
'I will give you this one chance, Sirius', he said, sitting down again, 'Now, here is what I want you to do.' 


End file.
